The present invention relates to a shaft seal for a transmission expander or a transmission compressor and a transmission expander or a transmission compressor having a shaft seal.
The sealing of the process space in the shaft region of a transmission expander or compressor is one of the most important features for the reliable operation of a transmission machine. The reliable operation of a transmission machine has an even greater significance if the operation takes place with aggressive or toxic gases. To prevent the aggressive or toxic gas from escaping out of the machine region into the open, the configuration of the seal is critical.